Roommates (Mars and Rin side-story roleplay)
This Roleplay is part of the Shatterpoint time Line please refer below. http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_line Set after Mars and friends found Rin. Start Mars was in his apartment, in the process of waking up. A knock came from his door. "Wha..." Mars rolled off his cheap bed, inching towards the door with the grace of a half dead cat with Parkinson's disease. "Whozzat.." He slurred while opening the door. "Hi," Rin waved in pajamas. ".... Whut...?" Mars blinked. "Oh hi.." He looked like shit when just waking up. "Um... y-you have school today, so I wanted to ask if I'm coming with you." "School..? Blehhhhh, I really don't want to goooooo qwq" Mars grumbled. "Won't you get in trouble though?" Her shoulder rose a bit. "Maaaaybe, don't caaaaaare." Mars whined. "Oh... w-when do you think you'll be going again?" "Tomorrow!" Mars grinned, before gently dragging Rin inside. "Besties~" Rin tripped a bit while being dragged in: looking about the bedroom. "Okay, what do we do right now?" "Play xbox?" Mars suggested, what else would one do if feeling lazy and skipping school? "Okay... what's an Xbox?" "Video game console, here.. I'll show ya?" Mars grinned, pointing to what looked like a white console with a pair of controllers on the top of it. Rin walked over, picking up a controler. "... Vide- Oh, video games, yeah! I think I played one of these once." "I have Portal Two if you want to play~" "Okay," She nodded. "Sweet~" Mars grinned, turning on the TV and console before handing a controller to Rin Rin looked over the buttons before gripping the controller. "What kind of game is it?" "Co-Op puzzle games." "Oh, great! That sounds like something I can actually do... Do we shoot people in the puzzles?" "Nope, though we do have portal guns." She looked to the screen. "Like teleporting?" "Yeah." "Cool!" (You want to skip to after they're done or...) (if you want.) (Do YOU want?) (Yeah kinda.) (Alright. You can decide how long they were playing.) The two had been playing for two hours, with general warpy shenanigans involved and Mars was having the time of his life right now. Rin seemed to quite enjoy the game, finding the puzzles interesting... but often getting sidetracked when trying to explore more of the area, or wanting to hear the dialogue more. Eventually, she asked "Do you eat now?" "You want anything?" Mars asked her with a grin. "I don't eat," she half-winced. "Oh, my bad." Mars sweatdropped. She shrugged... then paused for a little bit... then asked "Okay so do you have anything dangerous to do today?" "Dangerous...? Nahhh, lazy day.. Aside from if someone gets in trouble I'll definitely stop it." "Oh, tomorrow then?" "Yeah, today is a just a day to relax a bit.. God knows I need it." "Why's that?" "Because schoooool is boooooring." Mars blehh'd, rolling around the floor for no real reason other than he felt like it. "Maybe we can do some... action things?" "Yeah.. Yeah! Yeah!" Mars nodded, giving Rin a big hug. "Like what though?" "I dunno, do you do crime fighting and stuff?" "Oh Yeah! Lets go do that!" "Okay!" She smiled, jogging toward the front door. Mars followed after her, bouncing with joy. Rin then paused once opening the door, a skidding halt as she realized with hair stiffening upward for a moment "We don't have super suits!" "What..? Why would I need one?" Mars blinked, wearing his domino mask. I think this will just transition to the skype roleplay so we can just leave this as here I guess. ATTEMPT NUMBER TWO PLOPS!